A New Direction
by xxshyangel29xx
Summary: Where we left off from season 3...so this is my take on season 4. It will have a bit of everything and it is very much a Kessi story. Well I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Repairs had been made. Shattered glass had been replaced, splinters had been swept up in the kitchen and chairs had been righted but there was nothing that could be swept or replaced to hide the change that had occurred in the Trager household.

They all knew and understood that their lives would be changed dramatically forever. When they had all rushed into the kitchen that fateful day, they had all witnessed Kyle finally snapping transforming into a man who would protect his family at all costs. And a week later the Trager were still trying to come to terms with last weeks events. In the quite of the night as each of them lay in their beds they all reflect back to that fateful day when everything changed….

"You're my brother!" choked Cassidy.

His words sounding distant to Kyle as he was consumed with rage leaving no room for his pacifist attitude or for Cassidy's surprising yet desperate revelation. All Kyle could think of was the fact that he had come after his loved ones again and the fact that he had brutally murdered Jessi's mother, Sarah. He had taken away Jessi's chance of a normal family, putting her through hell thinking that her mother had abandoned her, like Emily and Brian Taylor. All who had professed to care for and love her but had ultimately used her for their own purposes, working for Latnok he had made her think that her mother was the same, made her think that her mother had carelessly tossed her aside not loving her enough to stay or take her with her and for that he would pay!!

The rage that Kyle felt was unlike anything he felt before; he had in his short life never experienced such an intense negative emotion. He could feel his powers surging in response to his emotions, they were a breath away from unleashing pouring all of his anger and frustration on Latnok's puppet Cassidy, a second before Kyle's powers were unleashed Kyle heard the front door bang open and the sound of running feet. Tightening his hold on Cassidy Kyle turned his head towards the kitchen door and waited for his family to come into view, he was surprised when Amanda was the first one he saw step through where she was closely followed by Jessi and the Tragers.

"Kyle!!" gasped Nicole as she took in the scene before her, she could hardly process that her gentle loving son had Cassidy, his enemy, by the throat 5 feet off the floor. Steven burst forth simultaneously shouting "What the hell is going on here, what happened….Kyle!!!"

"I found him here when I got home." Kyle growled "He said that he found out we had tricked him and faked Jessi's death and that now he was going to make me pay, and then he attacked me using Adam's ring."

Cassidy at this point had started to struggle in earnest with the hopes that with his family present Kyle would either become distracted or they would persuade him to let go. Using all his strength Cassidy tried to remove Kyle's hand from around his throat, but Cassidy was no match for 781227 as Kyle is strong then the normal person and Cassidy had been steadily losing oxygen for the last few minutes. His attempt to remove Kyle's hand felt like butterfly kisses to Kyle as a result Kyle didn't bother to even turn back to look at Cassidy all that was required was for Kyle to tighten his hand momentarily stopping Cassidy from getting any oxygen showing him that his attempts were futile.

"He attacked me, gloating that he had my family and he was going to do what he had done to Sarah to you guys. I…I had to stop him, something snapped. He's going to pay for what he did."

At Kyle's words the Tragers realised that Cassidy was responsible for Sarah leaving Jessi; they realised that Sarah had not left willingly and that Cassidy had some how forced her to leave. Forced to leave the daughter that she had come out of hiding for, the daughter that she was willing to change her life for. Images running through their minds on creating horrifying scenarios on the things done to Sarah to leave Jessi it dawned on the Tragers what their kids and siblings had to contend with and the depth of evil that was Latnok. The length that Latnok would go to left Nicole and Steven breathless and extremely frightened about the safety if their family as Latnok was using more dangerous methods of persuasion on Kyle whilst displaying a callous and ambivalent attitude towards Jessi.

A soft voice drifted through the rage and the horror experienced by Kyle and the Tragers, trying to instil calm and reason into the atmosphere. Amanda tentatively stepped forward approaching, Kyle whispering "Kyle please! Kyle this is not the way. This is not you." Taking another step towards Kyle Amanda looked beseechingly at Kyle putting her hand on the arm that was strangling Cassidy, "let the police handle him, come away Kyle."

The Tragers watched as Amanda attempted to reason with Kyle, praying that she would get through to him and that the pure and kind hearted son and brother they knew would come back to them. However Amanda's words fell flat on Kyle. He ignored her and looked over her shoulder Kyle was looking into Jessi's eyes. Remembering her pain, her tear soaked face as she cried out her heat whilst recalling the night Sarah was murdered, the sound of Sarah's heat failing would forever be etched in Kyle's memory haunting Jessi's dreams forever. Her desolation at the lost of a family was shared through their link, her pain so devastating that her pain became his pain too; activating his need to protect her from any more pain and the only way was to keep her safe from Cassidy and Latnok. Shrugging off Amanda's arm he murmured "that won't stop them, they won't stop, I have to stop them."

Collectively the Tragers sagged as all of them thought that if Amanda could not get through to Kyle then nobody could, it had them all wondering just how much was Kyle changing that he ignored Amanda, his first love, before their very eyes they all saw a different Kyle, a Kyle who had been tainted with violence and rage. Stillness permeated the kitchen as everyone considered options that would get Kyle to calm down and free Cassidy, blinding them to the fact that Jessi stepped forward and took up the batten.

"Kyle! Listen to me, you know how much I want to make Cassidy and Latnok pay for what they did to Sarah, and for all the pain they caused me more than anyone. You know I want him to suffer and pay for his crimes," her words received various reactions from the others in the room; Nicole and Lori gasped thinking Jessi was deliberately inciting Kyle into hurting Cassidy, whilst the hope was drained from Steven and Josh's faces at her words. Amanda was the only one who moved towards Jessi in an attempt to stop her disapprovingly said "Jessi, what are you doing, how can you say that to Kyle, stop it, how could you!!" moving in trying to insinuate herself between Kyle and Jessi providing a symbolic shield she stood with arms folded.

Jessi looked around the room giving the Tragers a looked that demand silence and co-operation, before finally turning to Amanda "Amanda, please stay out of this and let me talk to Kyle ok." Before anybody could respond, Jessi managed to manoeuvre Amanda out of the way to stand in front of Kyle again.

Staring deep into Kyle's eyes for several minutes- displaying their extraordinary connection to Amanda and the rest of the family - Jessi sent Kyle waves of reassurance to calm him down as she said softly "Kyle please let him go, for me, please let him go."

Everyone including Jessi held their breath as they waited to see what Kyle would do next. Would he listen to Jessi? What would they do if he didn't?

Continuing to stare into Jessi's eyes Kyle felt Jessi through their connection sending him all of her warmth and reassurance giving him the strength he need to put a lid on his rage, that Cassidy's boasts had caused. This allowed him to think more clearly and logically; he had never before used violence he had always gone out of his way not to use violence, he was stooping to their level, he was becoming like them taking matters into his own hands, he had to stop for his sake and for the sake of his family. Coming to this conclusion Kyle without looking at Cassidy slowly loosened his fingers from around Cassidy's throat and dropped him to the floor, and slowly backed away from him.

Once Kyle had released Cassidy Jessi moved into action. Walking past Kyle Jessi walked up to Cassidy and before anybody realised what she was up to Jessi punched Cassidy in the face rendering him unconscious and slumped over on the kitchen floor. Leaving the rest of the family to react, Jessi gripped Kyle's arm walking him over to the kitchen table to sit down. Then without taking her eyes off Kyle Jessi spoke to the others "Nicole could you please call Foss and ask him to come over as soon as possible please, Josh could you please call Declan and ask him to come over as well please. Steven could you call the police please and tell them that a man broke into the house and attacked your son and Lori can you get some rope to tie up Cassidy in case he wakes up before the police get here."

Holding Kyle's hand Jessi sat next to Kyle she couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. All her insecurities and problems had pushed Kyle to this; he had come so close to seriously harming Cassidy even killing him. They were all right – Brian, Latnok and Madicorp- she was damaged and they even right in predicting that she would bring about Kyle's down fall. And here she was right in the middle of everything. Oh she knew that it wasn't all about her, but Kyle would not have been pushed over the edge so quickly had they not found out about Sarah and decided to bring down Cassidy and Latnok for her murder. It would have been better if she had left when Sarah had wanted, then she would still have her mother and Kyle as her best friend from afar. He would still be the bright, pure and kind boy that everybody knew and loved but now he was tainted violence and hatred. Suddenly Jessi felt Kyle squeeze her hand causing her to turn to him with worry thinking something was wrong, only to find Kyle smiling reassuringly at her, like he knew that she need his reassurance now in her moment of insecurity.

Foss arrived before the police and ignoring everyone he went straight to Cassidy who was tied up but still unconscious where he searched him thoroughly for any incriminating evidence. Nicole having filled him in on the night's events knew that Cassidy must have had a back up plan and a weapon specifically for Kyle, found a Latnok taser but nothing else much to his relief. Confiscating the weapon Foss got up and walked towards Kyle.

"Kyle when the police get here tell them the truth but not mention the taser or your abilities so if they ask how Cassidy became unconscious just say you got a lucky punch in, do you understand me."

"Yeah ok" mumbled Kyle.

"And if they ask you why he attacked you in your home, tell them that he wanted you to work on money making projects off the books but you refused. He threatened your family and girlfriend and then he attacked you here when you got home after you refused again to help him with the schemes."

"Ok."

"Good cause we can't deny that you didn't know Cassidy cause there are a dozen or so witnesses who can put you at U.W."

Turning away from Kyle Foss took a seat opposite them at the kitchen table and waited with the Tragers for the police before remembering that the Tragers need to get there story straight as well. "You all need to have the same story on what you found when you got home. You should just say that you came home to find Cassidy on the floor unconscious as well as Kyle who was going into shock. Don't say anything about Kyle choking Cassidy as that will just make the police ask some dangerous questions that we can't afford to answer." Gaining nods from all those present Foss sat back and contemplated their next steps because he was 100% sure that this was not over and that Kyle would have to be ready.

Much to their relief everything went off without a hitch with the police who came and took Cassidy away as well as their statements. They left the family to clean up the mess and try and pick up the pieces of their family life.

A week later and little or no progress had been made by the Tragers to come to terms with those life changing events. It seemed to of been an unconscious consensus to act like nothing monumental had occurred in their lives causing them to go back to their normal daily routine. Nicole started to work again part time, Steven went on teaching at U.W. whilst the Kids tried to get back to their summer vacation. Little did they know that sweeping it all under the carpet would only cause their problems to rear there heads at the most inconvenient time; a mother would almost lose her son, a son would have to fight for his true love and danger would always be around the corner waiting for the silent command from their enemy to strike at the heart of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a little difficulty writing this chapter cos I was bogged down with all the emotion I was trying to convey on how they have all changed. So this chapter was had to start and I think a little bit boring now that I read it lol But I promise that there will be action in the next chapter and some Kessi scenes so please bear with me!! Oh and REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 2**

The sun filtered in through the window showering the kitchen with a warm soft glow illuminating the family eating breakfast painting the perfect family picture. However the glow from the sun was nothing more then a smoke screen, it did not convey the tension round the table or the shadows under everybody's eyes or even the worried glances covertly given.

The Tragers were all valiantly trying to have a normal family breakfast after all they were still on their summer vacation.

"So what is everybody doing today?" asked Nicole looking round at her kids.

"Well Hilary and I were thinking of going shopping to get new clothes for college today and maybe go see a movie while we're at it" replied Lori "Jessi do you want to come with us so you can get some college clothes too."

No one was shocked by Lori's offer. Since the attack on Kyle and discovering that Cassidy killed Jessi's mother the family had really pulled together especially the kids; they're attitudes had changed towards Jessi she was now their sister and they treated both Kyle and her the same. Although the family was closer then ever they were all on tent-a-hooks waiting for the next strike to come at them causing many sleepless nights resulting in short tempers and snappyness.

On this occasion however Jessi seemed not to her Lori's generous offer, she was preoccupied with trying to settle her turbulent thoughts complete forgetting that she was sitting with the rest of the family.

Jessi was tired. She felt lost and without hope. For so long she had been consumed with rage and the need to exact revenge on Cassidy in the most painful way possible for what he had done to Sarah. But she had to let such plots and thoughts of revenge go for Kyle's sake; seeing him like that last week made her realise how much she affected him and influenced him over the last couple of months. She had awoken Kyle's anger through her taunts, her recklessness and her nee to be better faster stronger proving to the world that she had a right to be born to live. Then Sarah had been killed. She knew that he felt guilty and responsible for Sarah's murder; as he had convinced Sarah to come out of hiding and take care of me, he felt that he had lead Latnok to Sarah and had ultimately got her killed. My pain had been so great that it my mind subconsciously needed to find relief from the pain so that she could breathe and had therefore automatically sort out her connection to Kyle, she found peace but she also shared her pain with him. Her pain had only added fuel to the slow burning fire within him, it had increased his guilt and his sense of powerlessness he felt as his life spun out of control. Cassidy attacking him at home was the final straw for Kyle and Jessi finally saw the product of her actions and pain – Kyle's rage and violence. His rage was so out of character that Jessi for a second did not recognise Kyle last week as her Kyle; who always made her feel safe and calm, who brought peace and hope into life, that Kyle was full rage and hatred.

That's when she knew. She wanted the old Kyle back not the one who had been pushed so close to the edge and the only way for her to get her Kyle back was to pull him back from the edge and comfort him. That meant that all thoughts and ideas for revenge against Cassidy and Latnok would have to be forgotten, she would just have to let justice take its course, although giving justice a little helping hand wouldn't harm anybody. She was glad when she had managed to pull Kyle back from the edge and give him comfort what she had not expected was the guilt she still felt for how much she had changed Kyle, she felt guilty for the questioning and worried glances the Tragers now give him – looks that they used to give her when she first moved in – she felt guilty for the worried looks she gave Kyle when what he really need was her strength and support to forge a new path that they both knew would have dangerous aspects.

Staring out the window Jessi pledge to stop worrying about the past and what was done but focus on the future; they need to get strong and prepare the family for any more attacks. So when Nicole called her name Jessi felt calm now that there was a new plan.

"Sorry Lori I didn't quite catch that."

" I asked if you wanted to come with Hilary and me to the mall for some shopping to pick out college clothes" repeated Lori holding her breath like the rest of the family as they all wanted to continue the illusion of normalcy.

Knowing this Jessi realised that she would have to talk to kyle before she talked to the family and shattered their illusion.

"Ummm what time are you guys leaving because I really would like to go for a run if that's possible."

Letting out the breath she was holding Lori replied with a smile "Oh you have time for a run if you want Hilary and I were going to hang out at the rack for a little while until lunch . So if you want you can meet us at the rack for about 12:30 and then we can decide if where we want to eat lunch."

"Sounds perfect."

Looking at her sons Nicole asked "Now that the girls are sorted what are you boys going to be doing today."

"Andy's going to log and play G-force with me and then I've got work this afternoon, so nothing much" replied Josh who was to busy slurping up his cereal to notice that his parents weren't paying attention to him but were focused on Kyle who had been quite all morning.

"Kyle?" prompted Steven "what are your plans for today?"

After a few seconds of silence Kyle produce the first crack in the Trager's farce.

"Amanda's coming over this morning; she wants some answers about last week. I think it is best I tell her everything especially after what she saw and also there is the issue of her safety if they decide to strike again."

Silence followed Kyle's announcement as everybody stared at him like he had grown an extra head, the only person that was not surprised by his announcement and funnily enough that was Lori who wasn't surprised at all. Lori knew that Amanda had demanded answers from Kyle as she herself had been fielding calls all week from Amanda demanding to know what happened after she left, do they know where Cassidy was, do they know why he attacked Kyle and threatened the family and did she know if he had really killed Jessi's mother like she said. She had finally refused to take any more of her calls directing her to Kyle who it looked like had finally given.

"Do you think that is wise" asked Steven.

"Well I think she has some idea of what's going on and I think she deserves to know the rest as if they strike again they may use her again to get to me" replied Kyle in a deadpan tone.

"Ok then. We'll clear out so you can have a bit of privacy."

With that they all got up from the kitchen table and went their various ways leaving Kyle sitting at the table waiting for Amanda. He didn't have to wait long for her to arrive as no sooner then had everyone left there was a knock on the door. Answering the door Kyle gave Amanda a nervous smile and let her in. Taking her into the Kitchen he politely asked her if she wanted a drink.

"No thanks. Kyle please just tell what's going on, I've been put on hold for an entire week with everybody refusing to tell me anything, telling me to wait for you."

Taking a deep breath Kyle told Amanda everything; he told how he'd be created and born into this world, how thankful he was that it was Nicole who had been called in to try and discover who he was and where he came from, he told her how he gave thanks everyday that the Tragers adopted him into their family and loved like a son and sibling. He told her all about Adam Baylin and how he had been a member of a secret group called Latnok and that he had created Kyle in his image but was forced out by Brian Taylor and other members of Latnok. He told her all about his abilities and how Latnok wanted to study and use him for their own machiavellian purposes and how when he refused they threatened those he loved including her. He told her about Madicorp's involvement and how they had captured Jessi, who is exactly like him, and brainwashed and manipulated her into insinuating herself into his life in order to get into his head and retrive the data he stole. He told her how he had been drawn to Jessi because she was the only one in the world that was like him and he felt that he had to protect her because she had been put through so much because of him and despite everything she had fought so hard to be good. And finally he told of how Cassidy had finally resorted to murder in order to keep Jessi here with Kyle so he could use her to get closer to him and manipulate him into working for them by killing her mother Sarah, he told how they had planned to make it look like he had killed Jessi to save Cassidy to get Cassidy and Latnok to trust him or as a last resort allow then to blackmail him into working for them. He told her how they found out that Latnok was planning to make clones of him and how they came up with a plan to sabotage the experiment with the help of Mark but when Jessi had rescued her from Nate they had blown the plan as Cassidy had found out how they played him and had come to the house to exact revenge.

Once Kyle was finished the kitchen was plunged into silence, looking at the clock he realised that almost 1 had passed since he started telling his story and looking at Amanda he saw that she was in shock trying to absorb everything. Touching her hand briefly to get her attention he got up and said that he'd leave her alone for a few minutes let her absorb it all.

Kyle was glad to get away from Amanda for a while he felt drained and for the lat 15mins he had begun to feel anxious; the hair on the back of his neck had started to stand up making him like he was being watched. The feeling had steadily grown as he was talking to Amanda that's when he knew that something was definitely wrong. Not with him, but with Jessi.

Looking around the house he couldn't find her she was still out running. His senses were screaming at him that he was in danger even though he was standing in his bedroom perfectly safe. His heart rate increased rapidly causing him to get even more agitated, Jessi was in trouble and he was not there to protect from what every danger she was in. Kyle closed his eyes and tried to calm down he needed to know what was going on, where Jessi was and who was stalking her. Using their link to one another Kyle's mind sort out Jessi's; at first he tried to see where she was and who was stalking her but all he saw was a blur of trees. Realising that she was running at superhuman speed he then tried to concentrate on what she was feeling to get a better idea of the situation because maybe he was wrong and she wasn't in danger but only upset.

At first all he could feel was anger at being followed but then he felt her fear; low in his belly slowly working its way up his throat getting ready to choke him. Jessi was terrified. What could possibly be making Jessi so scared that she was almost paralised with fear? The realisation that she was so scared terrified Kyle as she was the bravest person he knew, she was fearless and occasionally reckless but he had never ever seen her or felt her fear like this. Silently whispering for her to hang whilst passing on some of his strength for her an up coming battle, Kyle snapped off the connection and raced out of the room.

Running into the hallway where he found his family getting ready to start their day with Amanda where he unceremoniously declared.

"Jessi's in trouble!"

"What!" they all said at once.

"I can feel it she's in trouble, we have to find her, does anybody know where she went running?"

"Kyle, calm down. What do you mean you can feel that she's in trouble? Maybe she's just upset and that's what your feeling, does anyone know where she went or how long she's been gone?" asked Nicole in a calm voice after getting over Kyle's surprising out burst.

"You don't understand she's in trouble I know the difference, we both felt someone watching her and I felt her fear!" shouted Kyle.

Everyone stood stunned as Kyle shouted at Nicole for the first time in his life, it became very clear that Kyle was very worried and agitated causing them to become really worried about Jessi's safety.

"I think she said something about going to take a run in the woods near the dam" spoke Lori softly.

"Ok I'm going to look for her" replied Kyle and before anyone could protest he made his way to the door.

When all of a sudden an unseen force slammed into him, lifting him off his feet where he went flying passed his startled family and ex-girlfriend into the kitchen and crash landed into the Kitchen stools. Lying on the kitchen floor Kyle felt something trying to smash his ribs and squeeze his lungs making him gasp for breath and wheeze in pain.

Steven was the first one to reach him, gently propping him up against the breakfast bar surround by his family.

"Oh my god! Kyle are you all right."

"Kyle what happened? Are you ok?"

"Dude you flew!! Are you ok?"

"Are you ok Kyle?"

Shaking his head Kyle tried to answer their question but his head was spinning and his ribs, stomach, lower back and legs were killing him. His injuries were consistant with those of a person who had bee in a fight and had lost and, knowing that he was feeling Jessi's pain through their link he coughed up blood and wheezed out one word before he lost consciousness.

"Jessi."

* * *

So what do you think please review it inspires me to write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but life has been hectic and plus too my muse went on strike. This chapter was so hard to write and it shows but I had to get it out of the way so that I can hopefully move on. Well here it is…**

**Chapter 3**

Running had always helped Jessi clear her mind but this time it wasn't working her troubles seemed to have come along with her. Frustrated she increased her speed hoping against hope that perhaps on this occasion she could out run her problems as running had always been something she was good at. She ran when she was confused or alone or when she felt herself falling back into the black abyss that constantly tried to suck her in, she ran when she needed to regain her control over her emotions or her life. And she always ran to the same place the clearing by the dam. A place that reminded her that she wasn't alone, a place that reminded her that she was needed and loved by someone like her, a place where its serenity and beauty seeped into her soul and soothed her propping her up once again to carry on another day. The dam with its gushing waterfall was very poignant to her as there Kyle had saved her life by showing her that someone cared.

Running into the clearing Jessi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the signals her body and senses were sending her, warnings that she was not alone, she did not notice the shadows that came out from behind the trees creeping closer until they were almost on top of her. The swift kick to her ribs was the first clue she had that she was in danger and not alone. The kick to the ribs knocked the wind out of her stealing her breath brining her to her knees; however she knew couldn't stay down she, opening all of her senses Jessi tried to gain useful information on her opponents knowing that every bit of information she gained could give her the upper hand. Her ears picked up the foot steps of five people: 2 on each side and one in front of her and one at the back of her, lucky for her they didn't have any weapons drawn and unfortunately for them she was going kick their ass so hard they wish they had never heard of her. With her anger starting to boil she slowly rose to her feet as they continued to circle her and glared at the man who had kicked in the ribs.

"Oh you so shouldn't have done that" exclaimed Jessi coldly.

And before the man could answer back Jessi landed a swift punch to his jaw making him stumble backwards and as quick as a bullet she attacked the opponents to her right. Twisting the arm of a man with a scar across his forehead wrenching it out of its socket, whilst simultaneously kicking his partner in the gut as he came towards her. However she was out numbered and so she didn't see the man behind her or his colleague who approached from her blind spot allowing them to deliver blows to her back and her head propelling her forward into a tree and onto the ground.

Shaking her head Jessi tried to stop the world from spinning by concentrating on trying to distance the pain. They circled around her again and she knew that she couldn't take them all on so she reached out to the one person who she knew would come to her rescue, Kyle. Desperately using their link she tried to communicate that she was in the clearing, in danger and need his help. Feeling even more dizzy from using her powers her disorientation cost her a punch in the face as her attackers once again advance trying to subdue her. With her mouth bleeding she turned to attack her assailant only to receive kick to her ribs and chest slamming her back into the tree where she fell to the ground unconscious.

As the blackness started to recede from her vision Jessi found her self looking at the earth upside down, confused for a moment as to why she would be upside down she started to remember that she had been attacked by five thugs in the clearing, making her realise that she was being carried like a sack of potatoes by one of them. Knowing that it would be best if they didn't know that she was awake she began trying to form a plan to get herself out of danger. Retreating into her mind she took stock of all of her injuries: she had several broken ribs, a bruised back, a broken cheek bone, a broken or badly sprained right hand and other assorted abrasions and bruises. She was definitely injured but not as bad as she had expected which was lucky as she couldn't afford to heal her injuries as she had to reserve her energy for her escape.

Noticing for the first time that her attackers were talking about her she tuned in hoping to learn who they were, where they were taking her or at the very least confirm her suspicions on who had hired them.

"She wasn't that much of a threat was she. From the way they were telling us to use extreme caution and not to underestimate the target I thought we'd at least have a bit more of a fight" boasted the man that was carrying Jessi.

"Yeah I thought that too" chipped in one of his team mates.

"Don't underestimate the subject she's normally lethal and keep your eyes open just in case the other target shows up" growled another man who Jessi assumed was their boss by the way everyone went quiet and by the way her escort's shoulders tensed at getting scolded at.

They resumed walking back through the forest at a steady pace, time running out for her escape and it would be more difficult to escape if they got her into a vehicle, plus too her injuries were starting to interfere with her concentration. There was no way she was going back to being Latnok's puppet, she would rather die then become their slave and she just knew that Latnok was behind this.

But she just couldn't concentrate properly; it was getting hard for her to breath and her vision kept on wavering that's when she knew that her only chance of getting away was Kyle. Where was he?

Finding their connection Jessi tried again to convey to Kyle where she was and the fact that she was being held by five hostiles and that she was injured and wouldn't be much help to him.

Hoping against hope that Kyle had gotten all of her messages and was on his way she tried to glance around to make sure that he was going to have enough time to rescue her. Lifting her head slightly Jessi saw that they were almost near the entrance of the woods Kyle would not have time to come to her aid before they left the woods. Panicking slightly Jessi Knew that she couldn't wait for him; she had to make her escape. It was now or never.

Kyle came too slowly, he found himself lying on the couch with his family surrounding him like he was on his sick bed dying.

"What's going on?" inquired Kyle momentarily forgetting the events of the last half hour or so.

"Are you ok Kyle" frowned Nicole "do you remember what happened?"

"I re…remember feeling like someone was watching me but I was here in the house but it wasn't me, it was Jessi. She felt like someone was watching and I picked it up through out connection. I remember deciding to go and find her when all of a sudden something hit me" responded Kyle looking for confirmation on events so far.

"Kyle, you flew across the hall way and into the kitchen like someone or something attacked you, you've been unconscious for at least 15 minutes. Oh and Jessi is still hasn't come back form her run and she left almost 2 hours ago" answered Josh.

"Jessi, she's still missing. Something must have happened to her, someone attacked her. I have to find her, she's hurt" croaked Kyle his ribs emphasising possible injuries that Jessi may have. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind compartmentalising it for later, Kyle got up and headed for the door.

"Kyle wait!" spoke Amanda "your injured you need to go to the hospital to get checked out or at the very least have someone here check your injuries. And we need to call the police if what your said happened and Jessi is in danger and hurt, then they can handle look into it, that's what they're there for."

"No. No police we can't involve them, they would ask too many questions. I have to go. I can feel her pain and fear, she needs me and I'm the only one who can find and rescue her."

"But you don't know who attacked her, where they are or how many of them there are. Kyle you need to let the authorities handle this they have people who are trained for this and they have the resources to find out where Jessi is" pleaded Amanda who looked around at the Tragers for support. Turning back to Kyle with a look of disgust on her face after not finding any support from the Tragers she prepared to have another go at convincing him to call the police, although, she wasn't sure at this point that the police were necessary. She wouldn't put it pass Jessi to make everyone think she was in danger deliberately to bring her and Kyle closer, but she daren't suggest this to Kyle as she could see that he really thought that Jessi was in trouble and by the looks on the rest of the Trager's face they thought so too.

"I'm sorry Amanda but that's not an option. I have to go" interrupted Kyle.

Pulling open the door Kyle began to use the connection between him and Jessi; trying to gain any information or images on where Jessi was and who had attacked her, although he had an idea who was behind the attack, Latnok. Maybe it was pay back for destroying their attempt to make clones of Adam and him or maybe this was their attempt at gaining control of Jessi and him, all he knew is that he could feel it in his gut that they would never stop until they got what they wanted.

Thinking of Jessi Kyle felt a wave a guilt wash over him; once again she was being used as a pawn in Latnok's game. After everything that she had been through Kyle knew that she was so very fragile at the moment, almost close to shattering. She would slip up and he could sometimes feel how hard she struggled to control her emotions and despair when all she wanted to do was scream; scream in rage at having her mother taken away from her before she could really know and love her, rage at having no family left in the world to comfort her, rage at constantly having to fight against becoming a puppet in Latnok's game and rage at always feeling like second best and feeling like nothing she ever does is good enough. The worst on of all was her rage at him for not loving her like she loved him; completely without hesitation and from the time they knew who they were cloned after and their originals meant to each other. What they would mean to each other. And for that he would never forgive himself for that, he was just so confused he had never expected to have feelings for her.

Kyle swore to himself that as soon as he got her back he would help her with her grief and help her find happiness with them and he would start by choosing between Amanda and Jessi on who he wanted to be with so that everybody could move on with their lives, and then he was going to finally make Latnok realise once and for all that both him and Jessi would no longer be puppets in their show.

Startled at the feeling of blackness through his connection with Jessi Kyle realised that she was unconscious causing him to worry even more. Pulling out his cellphone Kyle called Foss, the only person he could rely on to help him get Jessi back.

"Foss it's me. Someone has attacked Jessi, she's in trouble."

"What happened?" growled Foss.

"I don't know, but I felt someone stalking her earlier and then they attacked. I'm going after her I need you to meet me at the entrance of the woods near the dam, hopefully Jessi will be able to convey to me where she is."

"Ok see you in 15 minutes."

Having run flat out all the way to the woods Kyle made it to the entrance before Foss causing him to pacing back and forth trying to disperse energy and channel his frustration on having to wait and not being able to get anymore information from Jessi making him jumpy. He needed to get to her now. Where was Foss?

Foss arrived less then 5 minutes after Kyle on time looking ready for anything.

"Do you know where about she is?" asked Foss without preamble.

"She was being carried through the forest by one of her attackers they should be coming out round about here from what I could gather. There are about five of them from what Jessi was able to send me through our connection" spoke Kyle remembering the moment he felt her come back to consciousness. He had been running at an enhanced speed much to the protest of his back and ribs when all of a sudden the pain had become unbearable, consuming his entire body. He had come to an abrupt stop unable to continue running, sinking to his knees gasping for breath driving home the fact that Jessi was awake and in terrible pain. Reaching out to her he received the images that she sent about her attackers, her location and her injuries. He knew that she was anxious about time running out for her escape, he also felt her resolution to take action before they left the woods with her as she had vowed that there was no way in hell that she was going back to becoming Latnok's slave again.

"She was panicking and I think something happened I can't reach her any more" continued Kyle.

"Alright let's go" exclaimed Foss whilst checking his weapons. "Your focus should be Jessi. Get her and get out. Leave the others to me; we need information on who sent them and where they were going to take her."

"Oh and Kyle if you see that I'm in trouble don't do anything reckless like try and save me. You need to concentrate on getting Jessi out of here."

Nodding his head Kyle moved into the woods eagerly.

Back at the Trager house silence reign throughout even though there were five people present, everybody was too tense to make small talk. Their worry for Jessi and Kyle making any attempts to converse stilted and awkward that in the end everybody gave up the pretence and sat in silence. It had been just over 20 minutes since Kyle had left and Amanda just could not sit in silence and do nothing anymore, jumping up from her position on the couch next to Lori she faced the Trager's with a look of determination.

"We have to help Kyle!" Frustratingly her outburst was met with even more silence.

"We have to call the police to help him, it could be dangerous, he could be hurt and we wouldn't know."

"Amanda calm down, there's no need to shout" spoke Steven.

Amanda had not even realised that she was shouting at them until now, breathing deeply trying to clam herself down she looked at the Trager's imploringly.

"Please let's call the police to help Kyle."

"Listen Amanda calling the police is a bad idea, you heard Kyle calling the police will only put Kyle and Jessi in even more danger and trouble, lets just sit down and wait for Kyle to bring Jessi home" smiled Lori convincingly.

"How can you all sit and wait and do nothing, he's your son, your brother, you should be helping him."

"Don't you think we know that, don't you think we know and want to be out there with him and Jessi, protecting them instead of waiting here. But the truth is we would be slowing him down getting in the way and right now Kyle needs to be focused if he is going to help Jessi" whispered Nicole furiously at Amanda.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you didn't care about Kyle, it's just I'm scared. Kyle is out there in danger doing God knows what trying to rescue Jessi, how did this happen, why did this happen. I hope nothing happens to them."

"Listen Kyle has been doing amazing and dangerous things practically since he came out of the pod, he's a pro, relax. If he needs help then he will call his ex-special forces pal Foss to rescue him and take care of the rest" quirked Josh.

"What do you mean Kyle does this regularly and is Foss the guy who helped Kyle escape from the pod originally" frowned Amanda.

"Oh uh…" looking up Josh realised that the whole room was focused on him each occupant looking at him with different facial expressions: his mom and dad both giving him warning looks about divulging too much information about Kyle and his past to anyone outside the family whilst Lori was rapidly shaking her head at him trying to get him to shut up, trying to convey that it wasn't his place to tell Amanda all of Kyle's secrets. "Well…I mean maybe Kyle should tell you all about his adventures but just know that he can handle himself" stuttered Josh.

"Kyle has already told me everything about his past so there's no need for you to protect him from me."

"We know that Amanda it is just that we have had to protect Kyle's secret for a very long time and now we have to protect Jessi as well. We've never openly discussed Kyle or Jessi with anyone who wasn't in the family or with anyone didn't know about Kyle and Jessi where they really come from" sighed Nicole.

"Oh ok, so I guess we wait" mumbled Amanda as she resumed her seat on the couch next to Lori as she waited for the outcome of Kyle's rescue mission of Jessi.

Kyle's heart stuttered as he neared Jessi's position. Not knowing what he would find Kyle did not prepare himself properly for what he would discover during his search for Jessi; as he carefully made his way through the woods he almost tripped on the awkwardly slumped dark clothed man who lay unmoving across the roots of a tree like a sacrificial offering conveying to Kyle that he was dead. With Foss signalling for him to turn west and approach their targets from that side whilst he was going to be doing the same from the east, Kyle for the first time since he came out of the pod prayed. He prayed that he would not find Jessi the same way as the dead man at the base of the tree; he prayed that he would find her alive.

The sound of a human groan caused Kyle to pause, that was surprisingly close. Looking right he found nothing unusual looking left he found much same deciding to proceed with caution he took another step only to halted my a grip round his ankle, looking down Kyle saw a muddy heap in a pool of blood on the forest floor; the heap was connected to an arm that now gripped his ankle.

"H…hel...help" came forth from the prone body on the floor "pl...please."

Unshackling himself Kyle turned over the injured attacker quickly knowing that he couldn't afford to stay long, he still had to find Jessi and she could be even worse off then the person in front of him. Just thinking about Jessi hurt boiled Kyle's blood, how dare they attack her cause her pain, steadily getting more furious by the second Kyle's powers surged in response to his anger cutting off the man's oxygen supply making him start to wheeze gasping for breath.

"Kyle! Stop. Concentrate on finding Jessi" scolded Foss pulling him up off the ground allowing the breathless man breath again.

Shaking with fury Kyle stomped on forward causing Foss to raise an eyebrow at his show of aggression and violence. Having found two other dead men to the east Foss wondered what state they would find the last man and Jessi in, they needed to take one alive so they could confirm who had order the attack and by the looks of the man before him this one wasn't going to make it.

The further he went into the woods the more clear his connection to Jessi was becoming; he knew that she wasn't alone and that she didn't have the energy to stand let alone fight anyone anymore.

"_Hang on Jessi I'm almost there" communicated Kyle through their link._

"_Kyle. I knew you would come, please hurry I don't think I could hold him off for very much longer."_

"_Just a little bit longer, Foss and I are going to come up behind and surprise him; we need him alive to find out some answers."_

Looking at Foss Kyle nodded in the direct of where Jessi sat propped up against a tree with her broken legs sprawled out in front of her, signalling to Foss to come up behind the only surviving member of the team who attacked Jessi, Kyle signalled on the count of three and together they pounced on top of the statue like thug toppling him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Leaving Foss to secure their prisoner Kyle rushed over to Jessi who was slowly losing consciousness "Jessi Jessi I'm here, please hang on. Jessi!" pleaded Kyle waiting for any kind of sign that she had heard him.

**A/N: Well that's it folks. Like I said this chapter was sooooo hard to write especially now that it's been ages since I last saw Kyle XY. I hope you like it cause I can honestly say that my muse has gone on holiday with this FF, but never fear I'm going to watch the entire second and third season of Kyle XY to get the muse going again so please be patient with me.**

**Oh and please REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages; life has been hectic and to be honest I had a really bad case of writers block. Thank you to those who still read this ff I appreciate your patience. So here it is... **

**Chapter 4**

The race to get to Jessi felt like hours to Kyle when in reality it was only minutes; but those few minutes, however, were very hazy with his mind frozen in fear that Jessi was slipping away from him. Leaving him alone in this world and taking with her apart of him with her leaving him incomplete. Unable to function Kyle sat at the base of the tree with Jessi in his arms rocking back and forth, whispering her name over and over again like a spell trying to bring her back to him and failing miserably.

It was Foss who shook him out of his catatonic state "Kyle what are you doing. We have to get out of here and get Jessi help." Grabbing hold of his shoulders Foss shook Kyle back into reality "Kyle she's still alive, just badly injured and if we don't get her out of here soon she's going to get worse and she could possible die. Damn it snap out of it, I need your help!."

Jerking his head round Kyle stared sightlessly at Foss with his words finally registering in his mind "help...we need need to get her to the hospital..." looking down into her battered face he gently stroked her hair speaking softly "Jessi Jessi can you hear please hang on we're going to get you some help" pleaded Kyle hoping for a sign that she heard him.

The answer to his prayers came in form of a twitch of her hand, not much but to Kyle in that moment it was everything. It was all he needed to propel him into action. Picking up Jessi as gently as he could Kyle started to carry her out of the woods and to their car.

"We need to take her to the hospital, she's got too many injuries that need immediate attention and I can't heal her myself, it would take too long for me to heal just one of her injuries. The rest of her injuries could kill her before I even finished healing one of her injuries let alone get to them all" he informed Foss who walked beside him with their prisoner slung over his shoulder passed out.

"No Kyle we can't take Jessi to a hospital that would only cause them to ask questions and call in the police, plus too a hospital would leave her open to another attack for whom ever hired this guy. They could come back to finish what they started, there's now way we could protect Jessi and your secret at the hospital."

"I don't care!" shouted Kyle "Jessi needs help fast she could be dying, we will just have to deal with whatever comes up when it happens. All I care about is Jessi and her recovery and then we can deal with everything else."

"Kyle stop and listen. I never said that we couldn't get Jessi help I said that we couldn't go to the local hospital; we're going to get her some help but just not from a hospital. I have a buddy I'm going to call, he runs a clinic. He owes me. We can take Jessi there. It will be safer and she will get the treatment she needs" reasoned Foss.

"Ok but lets hurry she's still unconscious."

With Kyle agreeing to take Jessi to the clinic Foss got out his phone to make the necessary arrangements with Dylan. Foss knew that Kyle was ruled by his emotions but lately his emotions seemed to be bringing out a darker side of Kyle that he had never seen before. He didn't know if this was good or bad but he knew that he would have to keep a closer eye on Kyle from now on making sure he doesn't do anything reckless.

Arriving at the car Foss proceeded to put their prisoner in the boot whilst Kyle carefully laid Jessi on the backseat of the SUV trying as best as he could not to make her injuries any worse. Going round Kyle sat himself in the back with Jessi's head in his lap waiting for Foss to start the car, looking down at Jessi Kyle was once again reminded just how badly she was hurt, one of her eyes was starting to swell up and her jaw was turning into different shades of purple. Stroking her face Kyle wished that he and Jessi had had a normal childhood with loving parents and the only thing they had to worry about is where they were going to go to college, instead they had to worry about a secret organisation of scientist trying to kidnap and attack not on them but also those that they loved. It was starting to get too much for Kyle; he hated seeing those he loved hurt especially Jessi who had been through so much in her short life, it had to stop.

Pulling up to the entrance of the private clinic Foss jumped out of the car and raced to open the passenger side door; Jessi's breathing had gotten steadily worse as they had made the ride over to the clinic jolting her into consciousness in order to catch her breath causing her now to wheeze from what he assumed was a puncture lung. Gently taking her from Kyle Foss turned and was glad to see Dylan, a couple of nurses and a stretcher waiting for them at the entrance.

"Tom" greeted Dylan "What have you got for me?"

"Female, 17, she was attacked and she was unconscious for at least 15 minutes or so and in the last 5 minutes she started to wheeze like she can't get enough oxygen." Reported Foss giving Dylan a look that clearly stated that that's all he was going to get concerning who Jessi was and what happened to her.

Knowing Foss Dylan shrugged good naturedly getting the message, turning back to Jessi who was now on the stretcher before him he offered her a friendly smile.

"Hi my name is Dylan, I need you to relax and let me take care of you." "Ok people lets move I want an MRI, CT and an EKG stat" he ordered on the run.

As Dylan rushed Jessi inside Foss turned to Kyle "are you going to be ok here for a little while by yourself because I need to secure our friend in the boot before anybody notices the thumping" he pointed to the noise coming from the boot of the SUV.

"I will be back as soon as I have secured him so keep me updated."

Moving quickly to the driver's side Foss got in and drove off as the thumps and the curses from the boot got louder causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

Having been shown to the waiting room Kyle couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with Jessi, never before feeling this worried and anxious made his powers hard to control. The lights kept flickering on and off with the occasional fluorescent light bulb exploding. Knowing that he had to get back control over his abilities before someone came to investigate the flickering lights and the noise coming from the room, Kyle stopped pacing and decide that he need to focus his nervous energy.

Knowing that only news of Jessi's condition would be the antidote to his lack of control and agitation, Kyle concentrated on the noise in the clinic until he found the voice he was looking for. Dylan's. Focusing on Dylan's voice he listened to Dylan barking out orders as he treated Jessi.

"Her stomach is ridged...there might be some internal bleeding...page for a consult..."

"Her BP is crashing..."

"Forget the page; let's take her straight up to surgery..."

Jessi's need for surgery broke Kyle's concentration and instead of knowledge on her condition and that she was getting treated calming him down it caused him even more worry bring tears to his eyes. Not knowing how he would cope, Kyle thought of the one person who he needed to help him through this and be strong for Jessi, Nicole.

Pulling out his phone Kyle dialled home.

Deciding that everybody needed to eat whilst they waited for word on Kyle and Jessi Nicole started to make lunch for everybody. Her movements confident and sure masked the turmoil in her mind; flashes of different dangerous scenarios were playing in through it like a movie with the ending always the same no matter what the scenario was - she would always lose one of her children. Like Kyle she had come to think of Jessi as one of her children becoming just as fiercely protective of her as she was for any of her other children, maybe even more so given all that she had been through in her short life.

Once she had finished preparing the sandwiches Nicole began to set the table before calling the family in, setting extra places for Kyle and Jessi just in case they arrived in time, unhurt and ready for lunch. Where they would all sit down and laugh at how they worried over nothing and the next time Jessi was late or decided to cut her connection with Kyle she had to call or let someone know where she was so they didn't worry.

Sighing Nicole wished life could be that simple and uneventful. Looking one more time at the clock she shook her head at her wistfulness before heading back into the lounge to announce that lunch was ready. Stopping when the phone started ringing, frozen for a second she sent up a pray to god that it was either Jessi or Kyle before answering.

"Hello" whispered Nicole

"Nicole its Kyle, Foss and I found Jessi. She was attacked and she's badly injured and I don't know what to do" answered the scared voice of Kyle.

"Oh God! Where are you, are you ok, are you guys safe?" demanded Nicole, jumping when a hand rubbed gently across her back. Turning she came face to face with her husband who had snuck up behind her when the phone rang. He too had hoped that it was either Kyle or Jessi with good news but from the look on her face he knew that their prayers hadn't been answered.

"Is that Kyle?" asked Stephen. Nodding her head was all the only answer she gave as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

Listening intently Nicole tried to block everyone else out as Amanda and her children flung questions at her, turning away from her family she tired to make sense of what Kyle was saying.

"Jessi was attacked, she's badly injured Nicole and I couldn't reach her. I tried but the connection was barely there, I can feel her slipping away from me. Its bad Nicole "mumbled Kyle.

"Oh God. Where are you, what hospital we'll be right there."

"We couldn't take her to a hospital; Foss said that they would ask too many questions and call the police. We're at a private clinic on 35th avenue downtown called the Drayton Medical Centre; Foss has a friend in the clinic who knows not to ask any questions" stated Kyle.

"Ok we're on our way, just stay there, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Please Hurry Nicole..." trailed Kyle.

"Kyle, listen to me, we'll be there as soon as we can but you have to hold on and remember how strong and determined Jessi is. She's the strongest person we know and after everything she's been through she's survived. She can definitely survive this with our help. You just hang on and be strong and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok I will. Bye" replied Kyle with more conviction.

Looking at Steven with tears in her eyes Nicole stepped into his arms and started to cry, "Jessi's been attacked and from Kyle said its bad Steven, very bad. God why can't they leave them alone, they're kids for god sake!"She sobbed.

"I don't know, I don't know Nicole. What I do know is that like you told Kyle Jessi has a very strong and determine will to survive and if anybody can pull through this it's her." Rubbing her back Steven steered her towards the hall to get his keys and coat.

Standing up straighter Nicole grabbed her coat "your right, your definitely right we've survived everything they've thrown at us and come through the other end. We're definitely going to survive this."

"Lori, Josh get your coats Jessi has been attacked and Kyle needs us" finding her children already in their coats she then turned to Steven, " Kyle said that they couldn't take Jessi to the hospital because they ask too many questions that we cant afford to answer right know, so Foss took then to a private clinic on 35th Avenue called the Drayton Medical Centre, do you know where it is."

"I'll drive" stated a nodding Steven grabbing his keys and heading towards the door running into Amanda in the process. "Oh sorry Amanda, I forgot you here. Ummm maybe you should head on home and we'll let you know what happens."

Instead of obeying meekly Amanda squared her shoulders and looked directly at Steven and the rest of the Trager family "I'd like to come with you if that's ok. Kyle might need me."

Wearily the Tragers agreed putting aside their reservations about Amanda, Jessi and Kyle's triangle focusing all their energy on getting to Kyle and Jessi.

Pulling out of the drive way none of the Tragers or Amanda saw the black Mercedes parked across from the house start up and follow.

Pacing up and down feeling frustrated Kyle kept trying to reach Jessi through their link but everytime he thought he felt her through their connection it slipped from his grasp and fizzled out. The silence was starting to fray on his nerves making his movements jerky and agitated; until this moment Kyle never realised how much he needed the connection he and Jessi shared it brought him a sense of peace and belonging, and now without it it felt like he had misplaced a much needed vital organ.

Kyle was so agitated and worried that he failed to notice Amanda and the rest of his family hurrying down the corridor towards him, only noticing them when Nicole put her arms around him in comfort.

"Kyle what's happening, where's Jessi, have you talked to the doctors yet?" were the questions fired rapidly at him from Steven alerting him to the rest of the families presence.

Finally able to rest a bit now that his family had arrived Kyle took a cleansing breath and faced his family with fear in his eyes, "they had to rush Jessi into surgery and I haven't heard anything since they took her in. I heard them talking about how she was bleeding internally."

"Oh god" cried Lori softly.

"Lets not get historical" came Steven's voice of reason "let me go and see if I can find a doctor for an update on Jessi's condition" stated Steven manoeuvring the family into seats inside the waiting them sitting huddled together Steven quickly left to find s nurse or a doctor to get an update knowing that they were all praying for a positive report.

Lucky for Kyle and the rest of the family they didn't have to wait long as the morose silence was starting to suffocate the occupants, all of them showing different signs of stress from the need to wait. Josh started to produce a nervous tick in his leg that was getting on Lori's nerves, whilst Kyle's constant pacing was starting to make Amanda feel dizzy and after numerous unsuccessful tries to get Kyle to calm down and take a seat Amanda realised that soon her only options were going to be either step outside or dash into the bathroom to be sick. Compared to her children, however, Nicole projected an aura of calmness to the other occupants of the room, little did they know that in her mind Nicole had lapsed back into her forgotten religion and was promising god everything and anything to get Jessi through this.

Walking back into the room Steven quickly took stock of his family, noticing how much they had all grown not only in size but also in maturity and in that second he knew that he would do anything to keep them together. Coming to the realisation that they were only surviving Latnok's attacks; they were constantly on the defensive and it was costing them. They would have to change their approach if they every wanted to lead semi normal lives, he would have to talk to Kyle about taking a new approach once Jessi was well.

"I've spoken to a nurse and she said that they won't be much longer and that once Jessi is settled in recovery the doctor will come and talk to us" announced Steven when they look up with the question in their eyes. Taking a seat next to Nicole Steven with the rest of the family and Amanda waited.

To Lori it felt like they had been waiting for hours but in realty it was just under an hour when the doctor stepped into the room. Springing up from their seats together they all asked the same questions.

"Hows Jessi?"

"When can we see her?"

Surprised to see so many in the waiting having expected just Foss and the young man with him Dylan was momentarily startled by the rest of the Tragers presence. Quickly switching back to doctor mode Dylan addressed Nicole and Steven who he assumed were Jessi's parents"I take it that all of you are the young ladies family and that her name is Jessi." Receiving nods from everyone except the blonde girl Dylan stepped further into the room.

"Right well Jessi came into the clinic unconscious and upon examination we found that she had four cracked ribs one of which pierced her lung, a broken left leg, a concussion that worried us and her stomach was ridged with fluid, that lead us to believe that she was bleeding internally. We rushed her straight to theatre for surgery; there we re-inflated her lung which had collapsed and then we had to remove her spleen as this was the cause of her internal bleeding. Whilst we were there we notice that her kidneys are also bruised but luckily they did not require any surgery. We set her right leg and put it into a cast up to her knee she'll have that for at least 6 weeks, and when I left they were taking Jessi into recovery where she will be for a couple of days until she stabilises. Unfortunately Jessi has gone into a coma due to the head trauma that she sustained in her accident and we'll know the extent of her condition once we get the CT scans back."

Seeing the devastated looks on their faces Dylan tried to give them a bit of hope and encouragement.

"You can see her in a little while however only one person at a time can go into the recovery suite, but you can all be with her together in a couple of days when we move her into her own room."

Turning to Kyle "do you know where Tom is by any chance, I need to have a few words with him" asked Dylan.

Looking uncomfortable for a second the young man answered "No sorry I don't but he said he would be back soon."

"Ok then but if you see him first please let him know that I want to talk to him. For now I'm going to check on Jessi and then ill have a nurse come fetch you once she's settled in recovery."

Leaving them to check in with is patient Dylan wondered what Foss had dragged him into this time, it couldn't be anything good.

Kyle was still filtering everything the doctor had said when Lori burst into tears; the seriousness of Jessi's injuries and the situation finally impacting her driving home the point not just to her, but also to the rest of the family that Kyle and Jessi were not invincible they could be hurt along with the fact that Latnok was a very real dangerous presence in their lives.

"Kyle can't you heal Jessi like you did with Andy and mom" Josh asked and by the looks of the rest of the family they were all wondering the same thing; could Kyle heal Jessi and bring her out of her coma.

**Please Review Review Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is folks that next chapter, and I have to say it didn't go as I had planned it seemed like the characters had a mind of their, my muse took me in a completely and slightly alarming direction but not to worry it was fun and I can totally see how everything is going to end up. All you guys have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride...so here it is...**

**Chapter 5**

Could he heal Jessi, how would he do it, were the questions racing through Kyle's mind as he sat holding her hand. Not finding any answers right away Kyle knew was that he had to try something, as much for her sake as for his, as he didn't think he could last without her and comfort she brought him. Feeling utterly selfish for thinking about how his life would drastically change without Jessi whilst she lay in bed injured caused Kyle to feel ashamed and guilty, for only thinking about what he would lose and ignoring the fact that Lori and Josh would lose a new sister and Nicole and Steven would lose a daughter. Rubbing his tired eyes Kyle also rebuked himself for wasting all those months when he refused to accept their bond, when he continued to ignore their growing connection to each other afraid of being discovered and leaving behind his perfect normal family life for an unknown. Never realising just how precious it is to have someone who is exactly like him, someone he can talk to and relate with, discovering together just who they are and what their capable of.

Looking across the room he saw his family sprawled out to various degrees on chairs scattered around the room taking up a vigil by Jessi's bedside waiting for her to wake up or for him to finally figure out how to heal Jessi.

Whilst Jessi had become stable she hadn't yet woken up from her coma and time was running out, as the longer Jessi stayed in her coma the less likely she would ever wake up from it predicted her doctor. Kyle knew that he would have to do something soon, only what he didn't know. Oh he tried to heal Jessi when he was first allowed to see her in recovery but had failed; he couldn't connect his mind with hers to try and bring her back so he had turned his attention to the injuries he could heal. But he had to stop when Lori pointed out that the rapid healing of her injuries would raise some question and prompt doctors to investigate raising suspicion on their special abilities, and maybe even alerting the wrong people as to their whereabouts.

He knew that for Jessi to come out of her coma and get better he needed to establish their connection, only every time he tried he mentally slammed into a block of some sort. It was like a barrier between them just keeping Kyle from connecting with Jessi's mind. The mental barrier felt impenetrable to Kyle and for the first time he couldn't think of a solution that would break the block in Jessi's mind. He had tried several times and each time made him weaker and weaker to point that he passed out twice much to Nicole and Steven's alarm.

So not wanting to add to Steven and Nicole's worry he promised them that he wouldn't try again until tomorrow at the earliest, and that after visiting hours were over he would also go home and eat something and then get some rest before coming back tomorrow morning. They knew that that was the best that they would get as his need for Jessi was all too apparent to those who looked at him and that nothing was going to hinder or stop him from getting her back.

Looking at the time Kyle realised that visiting hours were up and that he needed to fore fill his promise to Nicole and Steven, even though, he didn't want to leave Jessi he knew that she would be in good hands with Steven who promised to stay with her until Nicole, Lori and himself could relieve him in the morning. Turning to the person in the chair furthest away from Jessi's bedside Kyle's gaze landed on the sleeping form of Amanda, who was curled up in a chair facing him, Kyle thought back to the last 24 hours and he had to admit that Amanda had been a great help and comfort to his family during this crisis.

Always making sure everybody had a drink or something to eat Amanda had practically been glued to their sides since Jessi went missing. Even her mother couldn't tear her away, even so far as coming down to the clinic in an attempt to drag her home, but Amanda remained strong and refused citing that the Tragers need her support in this troubling time causing Carol to unleash her wrath upon them. But he knew that he couldn't let her get into anymore trouble because of them so he decided to take Amanda home.

Turning from Amanda Kyle got up and moved to the head of the bed and gently brushed her hair out of her face trailing his finger over her bruised cheek and swollen jaw before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Jessi, I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning around to gather his things Kyle found himself drawn to a wide awake Amanda and felt himself beginning to flush in embarrassment at being caught in such an intimate moment, looking to the floor Kyle also felt guilty over the pain he was causing her at seeing him being intimate with another girl, a girl who happened to be Jessi. Finally looking up her he gave her a tentative smile whilst walking over to her chair.

"I promised Nicole and Steven that I would go home and rest when visiting hours were over do you want to come with me, I can drop you off at home. I don't want you to be in anymore trouble with your mom."

"That would be great thanks"and indicating to the rest of his family "are the rest of the family going to go home as well" asked Amanda quitely.

"Just Lori and Nicole. I think Josh is going to stay here with his dad. We're going to take it in shifts until Jessi wakes up."

Nodding Amanda picked up her bag and turned towards the door taking a last look at the still form of Jessi, wondering just what she had forced her way into and whether she was ready for the obvious dangers that came with it.

Leaving Amanda at the door Kyle walked over to the rest of the family and shook them awake informing them that it was time to go home. Watching as each of them woke up and stretched their stiff muscles he notice just how tired they all were, with each of them checking to see if Jessi had awoken Kyle so the worry come back into their eyes as it dawned on them that there had been no change since the last time they checked.

It was agreed that Amanda, Lori, Nicole and Kyle would go home to eat, shower and rest for a few hours before coming back later to relieve Steven and Josh. Luckily for them Dr Mackintosh – Dylan, allowed them to stay in Jessi's room ignoring the rules in place.

Once everyone was sorted those going home started leaving but Kyle couldn't; it was like his feet were in cased in concrete holding him in the room with Jessi. What if he left and she got worse and slipped away from him were the thoughts racing through his mind.

He couldn't leave her she might need him and he would never forgive himself if he wasn't there for her again. Wasn't it the reason she got attacked in the first place, he got complacent but not anymore, he had to stay Jessi needed to be protected. Yes he had to stay for her protection and that is what he is going to tell Nicole and Steven when they asked...Oh who was he kidding going home and leaving her would hurt too much, he needed to stay for himself not for Jessi's protection.

Startled out of his thoughts the comforting hand of Lori came to his rescue: upon seeing his battle in whether to stay or go Lori decided to take the decision out of his hands, by gently pulling him from the room and keeping a firm grip on his hand all the way out of the clinic just in case he bolted and turned back.

The car ride home was in silence with everybody too tired to talk and their thoughts full and preoccupied with recent events and Jessi's health.

Feeling someone watching him Kyle turned to find Amanda staring at him whilst lost in her own thoughts and not knowing what to say all he could offer was a comforting squeeze of her hand before turning back to stare sightlessly out of the window.

Once they arrived home Nicole and Lori realised that the two needed some privacy to talk to each other and so they discretely left them in the car together and headed inside.

"Thank you for all you did to day, it was a great help" proclaimed Kyle.

"That's ok. I wanted to help. I know that you'll are going through a rough time at the moment and need all the support you can get, even if it's just bringing food or coffee for everyone."

At the mention of the day's events Kyle's face crumbled and seeing his devastated face Amanda leaned over and gave him a hug.

"It'll be alright Kyle, you just have to remember what Nicole said; Jessi's a fighter and she will pull through this you just have to be patient."

"I know but she's been through so much lately and I just have a feeling that she can't take anymore. I'm afraid that whilst Jessi is one of the strongest people I know, that this attack is going to be the last straw and she's going to give up."

"Then you have to give her hope something to fight for so that she stays with you in this world and then we can help her stand up on her own two feet and find her balance again."

"You right, thank you Amanda you've helped me a lot."

Dragging in a deep breath Kyle slowly left her embrace came face to face with a tired Amanda.

Kyle stared into her eyes and remembered that her compassion was one of the things he loved about and with that he remembered all their good times together and the feelings he had for her came rushing to the fore front of his mind. Feeling such a rush of love left Kyle feeling confused and overwhelmed, tucking her hair behind her ear he realised that for a few moments he had forgotten all about the events of the day and the seriousness of Jessi's coma for just a second he was a normal teenager in love with a girl.

It was the hope in Amanda's eyes that propelled him back to reality where he wasn't a normal teenager, he had feelings for two girls and the worry for Jessi and their bond came back.

It should of been very clear to him who he wanted to be with but it wasn't; a few hours ago he thought it was Jessi who he was meant to be with but now sitting here with Amanda in the car, like this, just confused him. Did he want to be with Amanda or Jessi?

Removing his hands from her face Kyle turned to get out of the car knowing that if he stayed any longer he would say or do something in the heat of the moment that he wouldn't be able to take back and that would hurt both of them.

Feeling like he was betraying Jessi with his thoughts and actions Kyle got out of the car and started up the drive, he knew that he couldn't say or do anything until Jessi was better so that they could both be present so he removed himself from temptation.

"Kyle wait! What just happened?" exclaimed Amanda slightly perplexed at how things had suddenly turned out.

Stopping and shrugging his shoulders he explained "I don't know what happened, one minute I'm worried about Jessi and the next minute I'm thinking about all those times when we were happy and my life wasn't so complicated. And then all these feelings came rushing out of know where and I don't know what to do, I have feelings for you and those feelings are making me feel like I'm betraying Jessi."

Moving to sit on the front step Kyle looked up at Amanda and caught a glimpse of triumph in her eyes, sighing upon seeing this Kyle realised that she thought he had chosen her, but he knew that was far from the case and he needed to make her understand that.

"Amanda I have feelings for Jessi too, it's completely different to what I feel for you but its just as strong: we have a bond that I don't think I could live without and I don't know if that means I have to be with Jessi or if I'm in love with Jessi. I'm very confused over my feelings for both you. All I know is that I have to focus on Jessi at the moment; she needs me and I can't be worried that I'm going to hurt one of you or feel guilt when I'm around one of you. So, I think that we all should just be friends all of us, is that ok with you."

Looking crest fallen Amanda tried to sound up beat and understanding when she answered.

"Oh...no I totally understand, being just friends is fine with me, for now. But just know that I'm here for you so please don't shut me out; you don't have to lie or hide your abilities from me or keep secrets from me anymore, I'm with you and the Tragers 100%."

"Thank you" replied Kyle standing up and moving to the front door "good night Amanda."

"Goodnight Kyle" waved Amanda as she walked over to her house.

Entering the house Kyle immediately recognised an extra heartbeat present, cautiously making him approach the lounge whilst preparing himself for anything that he might find but much to his relief the extra heartbeat belonged to a friend and ally - Foss.

Foss was pacing up and down with a wary Nicole and Lori watching from the couch.

"Foss what are you doing here. Last time I saw you you said you would be back after you secure the prisoner. Where have you been?" demanded Kyle angrily.

"I was gathering information from our prisoner and since then I have been verifying the intel with a contact of mine. It's not good Kyle."

"What did you find out?"

"That _our friend_ was hired by Latnok on orders from a high ranking member, that's all I got but he did tell me that they were always called in for a job when everything else fails or when they want to send a specific message. He _reluctantly_ told me that they we're sent to acquire Jessi and use her as bait to lure you to them, and once they had both of you they were suppose to dispose of Jessi but not before they sent a message to both of you. You don't want to know what they had planned Kyle, all I'll say is that they specialise in this sort of message."

Giving Kyle a pointed look that there was more to it but he would tell him later when they were alone and not in front of his family, Foss continued and avoided looking at Lori and Nicole knowing that there was more bad news to come.

"Hearing that I phoned my contact within Latnok to confirm whether or not everything I was told was true. When my contact got back to me she confirmed everything and gave me the heads up on what's going on within Latnok: Kyle Latnok is in uproar over the fluid contamination at the warehouse as now they have to scrap the experiment costing them millions of dollars and disappointing their customers. All of the high ranking members were summoned by the founding fathers who have now stepped in to control the situation. My contact said that when the meeting was over there were a few less members and that the founding fathers are going to now be handling the XX and XY project."

"Kyle that's Jessi and you; they ordered a hit on Jessi and told the others to capture you using any means necessary. They're not playing anymore, this just got 3 times more dangerous then before."

Looking stunned Kyle asked "so what do we do?"

"Well for starts you need to find a way to heal Jessi and fast as we're going to need her when they come at us again and make no mistake Kyle they will be coming. Once a decree has been made by the Founding Fathers only they can stop it or change it. Once you've healed Jessi we can move her, the Tragers and yourself to safe location until we find a way to deal with Latnok..."

"We have to leave home too" interrupted Lori who was holding on to her mother for support after hearing the cruel and evil plans Latnok had for Kyle and Jessi.

"Why can't the rest of the family stay in our home" chipped in Nicole.

"Because the directive is to kill Jessi, capture and break Kyle at any cost and one effective way to do that is to use the people close to them as its been demonstrated in the past."

"Oh I see" they both replied.

Not understanding how so many intellectual and logical minds could become so corrupt and evil plagued Kyle, would they ever stop and more to the point how would they stop them.

"Won't they know that the people they've already sent have failed by now and be already after us, should we move Jessi and the rest of the family to the safe house now just in case" asked Kyle.

Smiling slightly Foss was happy to inform Kyle that for now they had gotten lucky in that Foss had gotten their guest to report in saying that they had captured Jessi and were going to progress onto the next stage; luring Kyle to them. Thus giving us a few days before Latnok realises that it's all a ruse and their men have been taken out.

Needing to get the plan clear in his head Kyle got up and started pacing up and down trying to comprehend everything that he had been told.

"I need to find a way to bring Jessi out of her coma, nothing so far that I have tried has worked."

"What's preventing you from healing her" asked Foss.

"I don't know. There is this barrier that stops me from actually connecting with her, at first I thought it was because she was too weak and so was the connection, but now that I think about it I think its Jessi herself who is blocking me."

"Crap!" exclaimed Foss in frustration. "We don't have the time for you to break down Jessi's mental barriers right now, what with Latnok right on our heels. Besides the two of you are too evenly matched who knows how long it could take or what the long time damage could be or even if you would succeed in time."

They both looked at each other knowing that they needed Jessi for the up and coming fight against Latnok. Foss' gut instinct was telling him that this would be a fight for their very lives and not just Jessi's and Kyle's but also their families. Not knowing if Kyle realised this yet Foss thought of all the up coming obstacles they would have to face in order for them to be ready and they really did not need to start out at a disadvantage, they needed Jessi. Looking away Foss tried to remember if Adam had told him of any techniques that could help Kyle in breaking Jessi's barrier, but surprising enough it was Lori who came up with a valuable suggestion.

"I think you should try talking to Jessi a bit more Kyle."

"What why? How will that help" taunted Foss.

"Well they say a coma patient, can hear you, and if Kyle keeps on talking to Jessi; telling her that she's safe and that he wants to heal her maybe she will relax her barriers enough to let him in. And we should do the same Mom creating a safe and familiar place for her will also help because I'm sure she must be picking up on our worry and tension maybe making her hesitant to leave the coma."

"It could work I suppose" Foss admitted grudgingly "and when you attempt to connect again with her Kyle don't try and force or strong arm the connection, do it tentatively like your asking for permission to connect as strong arming her might make her think it's not really you but a trick being played on her by Latnok."

"Ok I'll try tomorrow when we go back to the clinic. In the mean time we need to find a place for everyone to stay once Jessi is well enough to travel."

"Why doesn't everybody stay at Adam's house, the security is still in place from when you and him were last there, I can update it and get everything ready whilst we're waiting for Jessi to heal."

Nicole, Kyle and Lori stared at Foss in amazement "we can do that" asked Kyle.

"Of course we can, Adam left the bulk of his estate to you Kyle."

"He did" exclaimed three voices.

"What does that mean exactly" inquired Nicole.

"Well I don't have all the details but once Adam is officially dead then Kyle inherits everything but in the mean time Kyle is listed as Adam's nephew and ward so he can have access to the estate. I have the keys for the house so I can go air it out before everybody moves in."

"Wait! What do you mean once Adam is officially dead?" asked Lori

Sighing Foss saw that Lori was not the only confused by this but hoping to clarify he continued.

"Well Latnok didn't like the idea of Adam preventing them from gaining access to Kyle or the fact that he wanted to go on a sabbatical of sorts, so a few influential members convinced the rest to take Adam out of the equation - discretely. And they did. There's no public record of the death of Adam Baylin so for all intense and purpose Adam is still alive and owner of the estate but I can take care of that late once it's safe."

"I thought Adam died from pushing his body past its limitations and it failed killing him" asked Kyle suspiciously having remembered their conversation about Adam's death.

"That was one contributing factor to his death: when they came for him Adam was too weak to fight them all off there just was too many of them, and during the fight his body gave out him allowing him to be captured and killed. I never told you about Latnoks involvement I thought it would be better to scare you into being more careful and not over do it with your powers and ending up like Adam rather then tell you Latnok's involvement as I wasn't certain I could stop you from doing something rash playing into Latnok's hands."

"How could you do that! How could you use Adam's death like that, using it to manipulate me into training was wrong. Very wrong. And you lied to me about how he died, I had a right to the truth, don't you ever lie to me again or try to manipulate me into doing what you want me to do" yelled Kyle angrily.

"Kyle calm down" stepped in Nicole "I'm sure he only did what he thought was best at the time and that it wasn't done maliciously."

Nodding Kyle stepped back never realising that he had crossed the room and was practically in Foss's face breathing hard from all the shouting he hadn't realised he was doing, "sorry" murmured Kyle more calmly and quietly "just don't do it again I have enough to worry about with Latnok manipulating very little aspect of my life I don't need my protector and friend doing it as well."

"I promise I won't do it again but you must realise that I won't be able to always make this promise Kyle, I'm your protector and I will use everything I in my power to protect you and your family and that may mean making or doing things that you don't like. But like I told you before things are about to get more dangerous so I need you to understand and accept that as well" firmly replied Foss.

"You must also realise that you can't play fair or nice anymore Latnok has upped their game and have just made it a life or death situation for both you and Jessi so you must accept that from now on their might be things that you will have to do that won't be pleasant or even fair in order to survive. I'll try and keep you and Jessi away from most of them but I won't be able to all the time so just prepare yourself for when the time comes that you have to get your hands dirty so to speak."

Letting Kyle and the rest of the Tragers digest his latest revelation Foss walked out of the lounge and to the front door, turning back he saw three emotionally and physically wrecked people sitting together looking devastated at the turn their lives had taken.

"I'll be in touch once everything is in place, just please remember that we don't have a lot of time before they get on to us, be vigilant and try and stay together if possible."

And with that advice Foss left the Tragers to get started on a long list of projects because they needed to be ready and at the moment it wouldn't take much for Latnok to win.

Relieving Steven and Josh the next morning couldn't come quicker for Kyle, although, it felt like the universe had decided to play a joke on him that morning. First; they had Carol Bloom on their doorstep early in the morning complaining about how we were taking advantage of her daughter and risking her health with all these late nights at the clinic, leaving poor Amanda red faced and apologetic as she tried to drag her mother away before she could say anymore. After Carol left Hilary showed up and whilst Kyle liked Hilary today she just would not get the hint and leave; instead she was complained about a boy who she didn't know whether to date or not what with his obvious lack of fashion sense and low score on the popularity scale. Being totally inconsiderate to the fact that Jessi was in hospital, Lori stated that this was Hilary's way of being helpful by focusing everybody's mind on something else and not on how bad Jessi was hence her asking for advice on her boy troubles, although it only seemed to be working on Lori.

By the time they were ready to leave the phone rang and this time it was Steven's work ring to find out when he was coming back to work. Having already missed a couple of days they wanted to know if they would have to get a substitute teacher or just cancel his classes until further notice.

Feeling utterly frustrated with all the delays Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the clinic. Quickly making their way to Jessi's room Kyle noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye, slowing down to get a better look at this person he noted that she was female and had been sitting there for quite sometime if memory served him right. She had dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, slender and looked to be in her late 20s maybe early 30s, failing to remember where else he had seen her before Kyle decided to keep an eye on her just in case she was with Latnok and here to harm Jessi.

Shaking off the feeling that he was being watched Kyle went into Jessi's room with Nicole, Lori having stayed behind at home to make breakfast for Steven and Josh to eat when they got back as well as waiting for Amanda to finish calming down her mother before they would join them. Upon entering Nicole and Kyle found Steven and Josh fast asleep and Jessi the same as when they left her.

Waking them up gently Nicole told them to go home and sleep and that Lori will fill them in on everything once they had rested for a bit, stating that we would see them later on for a late lunch.

Waving good bye Kyle quickly made his way to the head of the bed and leaning down gently kissed Jessi on her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face he trailed his fingers down her cheek and jaw moving to her arm and finally lacing his fingers through hers to clutch at her hand before sitting down.

As he sat beside Jessi's bed Kyle tried to find the right words like Lori had suggested, he needed to convey just how much they all needed her when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he found Nicole behind him smiling gently.

"I'm going to talk to Jessi's doctor and then get a cup of coffee giving you some of privacy; I'll be back in a while."

"Thanks Nicole" he replied.

Looking back at Jessi's still figure Kyle decided to speak from his heart and hope that she could feel how much he wanted to help her.

"Hi Jessi it's me, I hope you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you that you're safe, I'm here know and nothing and no one is going to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me but I promise that I'm here now and I want to help. Please Jessi please let me help, I need you, I need you awake and here with us, I need you pushing and challenging me, I just...I need you here with me."

With tears in his eyes Kyle looked at Jessi hoping to see a change but seeing none he dropped his head on to the bed in defeat, not knowing why he really expected any change after his little speech.

He knew that he couldn't give up now but it seemed so hopeless, would he ever get her back?.

"Please Jessi just let me in, that's all, just let me in so I can feel connected to you even if its for the last time, let me at least say goodbye. Won't you give me that?" whispered Kyle dejectedly.

Unable to continue Kyle just sat there with his head resting on her bed and his had wrapped around hers trying to have any sort of connection with her, he was unable to say anything else he just hope for the first time in his life that his prayers would be enough to bring Jessi back as his powers were useless in this case.

He didn't know how long he sat there like that but slowly but sure his subconscious recognised a familiar feeling that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. At first Kyle thought that someone else was in the room with them but he assured himself that nobody else had entered the room, coming slowly to the realisation that the familiar feeling he felt was Jessi. He could feel her presence, it wasn't as strong but it was there and it gave him hope lifting his head up Kyle knew that she had heard him. She was going to give him a chance to either heal her or say goodbye he hoped it was the former, getting out his seat Kyle sat on the bed and held both of Jessi's hands.

"Thank you Jessi" and with that Kyle closed his eyes and tried to establish their connection and much to his relief he succeeded.

When the connection was established Kyle found himself in a little girl's room; the room had purple walls and a big bay window with a window seat that was covered with stuffed animals. On one side of the wall stood a white book case that was full of books from different genres with a sprinkling of knick knacks littering the edge of each shelf; ranging from mini porcelain figure skaters to decorative boxes. Next to the bookcase sat a large treasure trunk with boxes of games on top waiting to be played. Passing the bed with its striped covers Kyle came face to face with a little girl with wild curly hair smiling at him, she sat in front of a child size dressing table fit for a little princess.

Side stepping the toys and pillows on the floor Kyle tentatively approached her hoping that he wouldn't frighten her off.

"Hi, my name is Kyle what's yours."

"Don't be silly I know your Kyle and you know my name" giggled the little girl.

"Jessi! Is that you?"

"Of course it's me."

Kyle stood staring as Jessi continued to brush her hair making even more curls spring to life, looking at he didn't know what having a 7 year old Jessi talking to him meant. Had she sustained more head trauma then they had originally thought or had the attack mentally regressed her into a 7 year old. He had know idea how this had happened or what it meant all he could do was try and get Jessi to tell him herself.

"Do you want to play a game I have loads" asked Jessi after she had finished brushing her hair.

"Ok" replied Kyle not knowing what else to do.

Hopping off her chair Jessi grabbed a board game off the treasure trunk and sat on the floor looking at Kyle expectantly waiting for him to join her. Taking the hint Kyle took a seat on the floor opposite her and watched as she set up the snakes and ladders game.

"You can go first" offered Jessi politely holding out the dice for him to take a turn.

Taking the dice Kyle knew that he had to say something as he didn't know how long he had. So he rolled his dice and took his turn quickly before giving the dice back to her, he watched her take her turn before asking any questions.

"Jessi do you know why I'm here" he asked.

"

Uhuh" came her reply.

"Jessi I here to help, you're sick at the moment and I'm here to make you better. But I need your help: I need you to help me find a way to bring you out of the coma and back home. Will you help me Jessi?" he asked.

"But I don't want to go back, I like it here" she answered before handing him the dice indicating that it was his turn.

"I know you like it here but you don't belong here, you belong in the real world with those who love you."

"People hurt and leave me out there so no, I don't want to go back it's safer in here, we could stay together and then we can play whenever we want to" smiled Jessi as she urged him to take his turn.

Taking his turn Kyle landed on a snake and went all the way back to the beginning much to Jessi's happiness as now she was in the lead.

"I'll keep you safe Jessi I promise; I won't let any one hurt you" stated Kyle.

Pausing Jessi looked at him and stared at him for a moment before focusing on the board again "you can't promise that so please don't."

"You're right I'm sorry I shouldn't of promise that, but I do promise that I will always be there for you no matter what happens."

"So will you help me bring you back? There are a lot of people who love you who are waiting to see you and talk to you again" pleaded Kyle hoping that he had reassured her enough that she would want come back or had considered helping him.

"I don't want to go back there, I can't go back, I'm just too tired, I think I better stay here" she whispered softly, it was then that Kyle noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

Getting up off the floor Jessi bravely wiped away her tears away before he could and smiled at him sadly "its time to go Kyle thanks for playing with me, if you visit again maybe we could finish the game."

Very confused by her behaviour Kyle stood up looking down into her eyes trying to understand what she was trying to tell when suddenly he lost his balance and fell to one knee.

"Goodbye Kyle."

"Jessi...Jessi what's happening to me."

"You're going back...you shouldn't have stayed this long..."

And with that she faded and Kyle found himself back in Jessi's room at the clinic with Jessi still in a coma.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I totally freaked out when I all of a sudden wanted to write about Kyle having feelings for a Amanda I thought by now my muse would have gotten rid of her with Kyle totally in love with Jessi, but nope she's still there lol Any way I can't wait to see how it actually turns out between them...when will Kyle chose one or the other and how will he tell them? Any ideas...**

**Please let me know review review review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello...hello anybody there? Lol! Guess what I'm back and hopefully I'm here to stay.**

**I just want to thank everybody who's stuck by this story and have encouraged me to continue, it was only you constant encouragement that allowed me to get this chapter out and start the next one, so I hope you'll enjoy it...**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting in the middle of the cafeteria surrounded by other anxiously waiting relatives Nicole felt all alone, consumed by her thoughts on the latest developments in their on-going fight against Latnok. Was it ever going to end? Would they survive this fight? So much had happened and now they had attacked Jessi proving that nobody in the family was safe.

Staring into her coffee Nicole for the first time had doubts on whether or not Kyle, Jessi and Foss could stop Latnok, she thought that they might need help. She was seriously considering involving the police or maybe the FBI who were better quipped to handle things like this, and at least her family would have some protection from Latnok with the police involved. Oh she knew that it would be a risk approaching the police and the FBI and they would have to be very cautious when explaining Kyle and Jessi's origins and abilities but Nicole was sure that they could find a way round that. She just wasn't sure if Steven and the rest of the family would agree to go to the authorities, not to mention that Nicole definitely knew that Foss would vehemently disagree with any plan that involved anybody else, even now, he considered them knowing to be a big risk but tolerated their input, for Kyle.

Sighing Nicole looked up from her coffee and looked at the clock surprised to see that she had been sitting in the cafeteria for an hour since leaving Kyle, but not knowing how long Kyle would need she decided to give him another couple of minutes before she headed back to Jessi's room. As she waited Nicole ran over possible conversation starters that she could use to broach the subject of going to the police for help that she could use when she next saw Stephen, since she knew that she had to at least have a plan or otherwise Stephen would immediately refute the idea putting them back to square one leaving Jessi, Kyle and Foss to handle Latnok by themselves.

Seeing no way in which involving the police or the FBI could be seen in a positive light, Nicole decided to wait and see what their next move was going to be, maybe Kyle would suggest that they get some help or maybe they already had a plan bring Latnok down and once and for all ending this nightmare. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about their next move since Jessi had been attacked what with other things on their mind and not to mention the fact that Nicole hadn't seen Foss at all since they brought jessi to the clinic, which made Nicole dislike the man even more, didn't he care at all about jessi or was he just using her to get to Kyle and stay in his good graces..

Getting up from her seat Nicole made her way slowly to Jessi's room wanting to give Kyle as much uninterrupted time with her as possible before she got there. The fact that Jessi was not waking up was causing everybody to grow more concerned and anxious as time went on. They needed her to wake up and the thought that someone as strong and resilient as Jessi giving up was a seriously scary thought causing everyone to panic especially Kyle who had taken Jessi's condition the hardest out of all of them. Causing Nicole to rethink everything she thought she knew about Kyle and Jessi's relationship, but that was not something that she was going to dwell on at the moment as they had far more pressing concerns to think about, for starters, they really needed Jessi to wake up and then they needed to have a plan on how to deal with a bunch of crazy psycho maniacs who had aspirations to use Kyle for nefarious purposes.

When Nicole entered into Jessi's room she found Kyle fast asleep in the chair besides Jessi's bed holding her hand.

Not wanting to disturb Kyle in his slumber, lord knows he needed some sleep so she decided to just wait and read a book until he woke up or it was time to go.

* * *

Kyle found himself outside the gym doors at school when he managed to reconnect with Jessi. He stood there for a moment confused, why was Jessi thinking about school, she barely tolerated school. Pushing the doors open he stepped through and realised that he was back at prom and there in the middle of the dance floor was Jessi and she looked beautiful. She stood poised and elegant in an emerald green floor length gown, with a gold trim around the one shoulder strap and along her stomach. Her dress pooled at her feet in a puddle of silk that swished as she moved in time with the music. The lights from the mirror ball reflected off her shiny hair lighting the ringlets that were wound as tight as a spring but fell sleekly down her back. Looking up at Jessi, Kyle was struck by the glow that radiated from her, but what stunned him and held him hostage by the fierce look in her eyes. He felt the heat from her gaze on hid skin, setting it on fire…... Kyle felt his temperature rise and his feet move involuntarily towards Jessi.

Coming to face to face with Jessi again made Kyle nervous. Would he be able to get through to her, what would happen next?

"Hi" whispered Kyle...

Jessi knew what Kyle said was true, they needed to finish what they started or Latnok would never leave them alone if they didn't. But she was tired of fighting, tired of struggling; she just wanted to be free. That's why she knew that she had to go back and to do that she had to leave her safe haven and fight for her freedom. So turning to Kyle she looked at him as he waited patiently for her to decide what to do, and after a moment when she was a hundred percent sure that what she was about to do was the right thing, and she gave him her answer.

"Fine, I'll come back. But I need time before we go after Latnok again, I need to..." she trailed off as she tried to find the right words to describe what she needed.

Kyle sensing this waited for her to finish not wanting to interrupt her as she laid out her terms for coming back. He would wait forever however long it took her to find the right words, he was just glad he had managed to convince her to come back. Kyle's patience paid off as Jessi continued.

"I need time Kyle, to recuperate both physically and mentally, I need to breathe and take a break from all the fighting."

Nodding his head in understanding Kyle felt unbelievably sad at seeing just how much Jessi was hurting, her eyes were sad and come to think of it he couldn't remember a time recently when her eyes had been anything but sad. He missed the fire that had always been present in her eyes an indication of her feisty spirit.

All Kyle knew was that he would do anything to have her eyes sparkle again with vitality even if it meant they took a little holiday away from the fight against Latnok. If he was honest with himself a break would not only benefit Jessi but the rest of the family and give them time to regroup and form a plan on how they wanted to deal with Latnok. It was a way to also remind them all of why they were fighting so hard to stop Latnok from wining.

All they needed was a safe place to rest and Kyle had just the place, but before anything could happen they needed to leave Jessi's subconscious.

"If that's what you need, then that's we'll do. I'll see you when you wake up"

With that Kyle stopped dancing and slowly backed away from her as he slowly let go of their link allowing him to wake up.

Breathing deeply Kyle opened his eyes slowly Kyle lifted his head from its resting place and stretched, he felt like he had just woken up from a peaceful sleep; their connection felt so right that he felt rested and calm but that could also be because he knew that Jessi would be coming back to them.

Kyle ignored the looks he was getting from his family and Amanda, who unbeknownst to Kyle had been keeping vigil over both them as they connected, watched Jessi closely hoping for some sign that she had decided to come back to them.

Lori on the other hand was not prepared to wait in silence decided to question Kyle about what exactly he had been doing but before she could even open her mouth a groan from the bed made her jump and turn her attention to the figure in bed along with the rest of the family.

In stunned silence everybody glued their eyes to Jessi, eagerly watching and listening for another sign that she was waking up from her coma. This was what they had all been hoping and praying for. Were their prayers about to be answered? All they needed was for Jessi to open her eyes and let them know that she was still with them.

The Tragers and a reluctant Amanda simultaneously moved closer to Jessi's bed and stood next to Kyle to eagarly await for next sign that their prayers had been answered.

The receipient of their attention didn't disappoint. She offered them another groan and a flutter of her eye lashes as she tried to open her eyes. Closing them again she valiently fought to give them more hope.

Letting out another groan Jessi tried to wake up but wakefulness came at a price, the pain from her injuries made themselves known to her as she slowly regained consciousness dulling the effects of the morphine and causing her to experience a tremendous amount of pain.

Quickly realising that moving was not an option, Jessi decided to content herself with just moving her head and letting Kyle know that she's back and she would fight,. She had left safety to come and fight for their freedom and future just like she promised him she would.

Finally managing to open her eyes , jessi tried to focus in on Kyle barely noticing the other people in the room. She had come back for Kyle and their future and in that moment she needed to see him, gain reasurrance that she had made the right decision and let him know that she would fight.

Jessi tried to speak but her mouth was so dry that all she managed was a croak.

"Here" came a soft voice making Jessi jump, Lori offered her a straw with a cup full of water to wet her throat. Taking a sip Jessi glanced around finally noticing that the room was full of people making her slightly nervous. So instead of focusing on them she turned her attention back to Kyle who she felt safe with and was the one she really needed to talk too.

"Jus...just like I promised" whispered Jessi before she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's if for now folks, hopefully it won't be long before the next update. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
